Jugando un rato
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Risa Momioka fue la elegida para encargarse sola de la higiene del pizarrón del salón, y justo cuando se estaba cansando del aburrimiento, llega Rito a darle una sorpresa que ella jamás había pensado recibir. Oneshot


**Advertencia:** OS a petición de un fan de las historias de TLR, y como no soy muy bueno diciendo que no, entonces simplemente acepté el reto. ToLove Ru no me pertenece, que si así fuera lo convierto en hentai de un golpe y listo

 **Jugando un rato**

No era dada a participar mucho en deberes escolares, a menos que fuera para bromear y meter mano a sus amigas. Risa Momioka tenía el deber de limpiar el pizarrón del salón de clases, aunque eso no fuese lo peor, sino que tenía que llevar a cabo el aseo del mismo sola. Mio no había venido a clases por un resfriado, Yui tenía cosas que hacer en el consejo y era probable que también se haya ido, Haruna se fue temprano por petición de su hermana, y Lala se fue porque tenía que arreglar un invento que había puesto a prueba con Rito, aunque el mismo no mostrase ninguna utilidad aparente. Podía decirse que era el día más aburrido de su vida, pues aun sin sus padres, se las arreglaba para divertirse y pasarlo bien con sus amigas.

─ Qué fastidio. Aquí hace falta algo de movida, un poco de esto y un poco de aquello ─ decía para sí misma mientras sacudía los borradores ─. Cómo me gustaría que…

De pronto la puerta del salón se abre, y Rito es quien aparece detrás de la misma. Risa sonríe de forma pícara, pensando que acababa de llegar su oportunidad de hacer una buena travesura. Sabiendo muy bien (mejor que muchos otros en la escuela) que Rito era muy princeso para actuar pervertido, se antojaba divertida la posibilidad de provocarlo con insinuaciones bastantes picantes, pero antes de que empezase a poner en marcha sus pensamientos, Rito la empuja contra la pared y la arrincona con ambas manos.

─ Vaya, vaya... Supongo que te acabas de resbalar o algo ¿Quieres que te ayude? ─ Risa se afloja un poco el uniforme para dejar a la vista un poco de sus pechos.

─ Mo… Momioka ─ Rito alza poco a poco la vista, viendo más a los ojos de Risa que a sus senos, cosa que la desconcertaba ─, ¿qué tal si tú y yo…?

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ Risa estaba sorprendida de ver que Rito no estaba ardiendo de vergüenza ─ Si quieres hacer algo conmigo, sólo tienes que decirlo. Sabes que no puedo decirte que no.

Rito estaba enmudecido por un momento, y Risa veía la posibilidad de que la situación fuese tal y como ella lo había previsto, pero nuevamente Rito le da una tremenda sorpresa cuando la besa y usa sus manos para pasearlas debajo de su uniforme. Algo andaba mal (no tanto en realidad, pero sí andaba mal), pues no era razonable que Rito tuviese semejante actitud, tan agresiva y con clara iniciativa. Risa no sabía qué ocurría con Rito, aunque rápidamente dejó de preocuparse por su actitud tan poco típica.

─ Vaya, entonces eso es lo que realmente tienes, Yuuki ─ dice Risa en cuanto el beso termina, pero Rito no sacaba sus manos de los pechos de ella ─. Tengo que admitir que me acabas de sorprender, pero me gustaría que me muestres qué más tienes, pues acabas de dejarme prendida, si entiendes lo que digo.

Rito entonces saca sus manos del uniforme de Risa, da la media vuelta y se dirige a la puerta. Era una acción más predecible de su parte, aunque Risa empieza a sentirse un poco decepcionada, pensando que Rito ya no estaba mostrando ese valor tan raro e improbable en él, cuando lo ve cerrando la puerta y asegurándola para que nadie pudiera entrar por accidente. No entendía cómo, pero había captado la idea de Rito, así que sonríe ampliamente y se quita parte de uniforme hasta quedar únicamente con las pantaletas y la camisa, siendo que también se quita el sostén, si bien con algo de dificultad, y es que estaba emocionada con empezar con esa diversión que hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar.

─ No sé en qué momento el chico bueno de Yuuki se ha vuelto malo ─ Risa se sienta de forma seductora encima de la mesa del profesor y se suelta un par de botones de su camisa ─, pero me gustaría que sigas adelante. Tómame de la forma que más desees.

Lejos de acobardarse o mostrar el más mínimo resquicio de duda, Rito se acerca a Risa y la acuesta en la mesa para terminar de desabotonar su camisa, teniendo así sus pechos al descubierto para él. No tuvo contemplación alguna al momento de empezar a succionar de sus pezones y amasarlos como si estuviera haciendo pan, y Risa estaba disfrutando de aquello. Definitivamente no le estaba preocupando que Rito estuviera actuando de esa forma, y es que, de todas maneras, tanto como princeso como la bestia que estaba siendo en ese momento, le parecía atractivo. Le gustaba Rito. Le gustaba mucho, y que fuera él precisamente quien le estuviera haciendo eso que le maravillaba de sobremanera. Aquello había dejado de ser el juego que Risa había pretendido hacer con el chico, había pasado a ser un acto lascivo de verdad.

Podía sentir un bulto duro contra su entrepierna, y Risa se sonroja al descubrir de qué se trataba. Definitivamente aquello no era un juego, Rito no se cortaba un pelo para hacer su cuerpo uno solo con ella, y disipó cualquier resquicio de duda que pudiese haber cuando abre el cierre de su pantalón y le mostró a la chica su miembro que estaba palpitando con intensidad y ansias de poseerla. Los labios de Risa temblaban descontrolados, sus ojos estaban completamente fijos en aquella monstruosidad que siempre estuvo oculta a su vista… hasta ese momento.

─ Mo… Momioka… ─ Rito sonaba un poco extraño, pero eso pasó desapercibido para la chica.

─ ¿Quieres que te haga sentir mejor? ─ más que hacer una pregunta, Risa sonaba como si lo deseara ─ ¿Te gustaría conectar de esta manera conmigo? Adelante, que puedes tenerme y hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

Como si de una orden se tratase, Rito rápidamente le quita las pantaletas a Risa y no lo piensa dos veces para tomar su cuerpo para él. Risa no es capaz de impedir que escapara de sus labios un fuerte gemido que le hizo pensar que alguien podría haber oído. De todos modos ya era tarde para preocuparse por ello, ya estaba hecho, y además se sentía demasiado bien como para querer parar ahora. Rito empieza a moverse de forma moderada, sin esperar a que Risa se acostumbrara a tener en su interior un pene tan grande dentro. La cabeza de Risa estaba en las nubes, pues ya no pensaba ni recordaba absolutamente nada. Aquel momento era demasiado bueno como para perder el tiempo en cualquier otra cosa.

─ Vamos… sigue así… No pares… ─ apenas lograba ella articular mientras recibía aquellas embestidas de parte de Rito.

No había nadie que llamase a la puerta ni hiciese el más mínimo sonido fuera del salón, cosa buena para no importunar a Risa ni a Rito, que no parecían dispuestos a detenerse por nada del mundo. Risa y Rito empiezan a besarse de forma alocada, a veces al punto que Risa sentía que la lengua de Rito acabaría a mitad de su garganta, y debido a ello reacciona también usando su lengua de forma dinámica y desenfrenada para no perder ese combate entre ambas bocas. Estaban lo bastante intensos como para mover el escritorio del profesor mientras continuaban en aquello, a pesar que el ruido producido fácilmente podía llamar la atención de cualquiera que estuviera dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela.

─ Vamos a cambiar de posición… Siento que la espalda se me quiebra ─ dice Risa al cabo de un rato.

Cediendo a la petición, Rito saca su pene y espera a que Risa se levantara y enderezara. Acto seguido, Risa sienta a Rito en la silla del profesor para luego ella sentarse de espaldas a él. Rito ya tenía su miembro listo para lo que fuera, y su punta rozaba lentamente los glúteos de aquella chica tan sensual como atrevida.

─ ¿Entonces quieres esto? ─ Rito aprovecha la posición para tomar ambos pechos de Risa.

─ ¿Qué tal si intentamos algo nuevo? No creo que un chico como tú pueda hacer esto todos los días ─ dice Risa con un ligero tono de burla y agarra el pene de Rito para introducirlo en su ano ─. Ups, agujero equivocado, pero no creo que eso importe demasiado, ¿no?

─ No te preocupes, igual creo que está genial ─ Rito empieza entonces con su labor de penetrar sin piedad a Risa.

Una vez más Risa sentía un intenso placer al sentir el pene de Rito moviéndose dentro de ella, esta vez penetrando su ano. Apenas sabía poca cosa sobre este tipo de relaciones sexuales, y prácticamente se debía a algunos doujin que traían de vez en cuando los chicos a escondidas de Yui, y que ella lograba ver por partes. Ahora podía saber lo que se sentía cuando hacía este tipo de cosas, y también podía disfrutarlo por sí misma. Era muchísimo mejor de lo que nunca había imaginado, y todavía mejor era que todo aquello era de la mano de Rito. No era capaz de controlarse Risa, su cuerpo ya se estaba moviendo solo mientras las manos de Rito estaban a sus anchas apretando con locura sus pechos.

─ ¡Genial… esto se siente…! ¡No pares, Rito…! ¡No pares…!

─ Momioka… Estás tan apretada, Momioka…

La mente de la chica estaba completamente en blanco. Cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar por su cabeza sólo serviría para arruinar el gran momento que estaba teniendo, así que era mejor estar así como estaba. Los dedos de Rito paseando por toda la extensión de su cuerpo daba un toque extra de placer, eran como ligerísimas corrientes eléctricas que recorrían a la chica de forma continuada, haciendo reaccionar cada uno de sus nervios y enviando señales que llamaban a acrecentar la excitación. Risa deja al descubierto su cuello para que Rito hiciera lo que quisiese con el mismo, y así lo hace sin dudar.

─ Me vengo… me vengo muy pronto… Pero no te detengas…

Rito también estaba cerca del clímax, y lo que hace es cargar sorpresivamente a Risa para inmediatamente acostarla boca abajo sobre el escritorio para así usar todo lo que tenía para poner fin a la cópula entre ellos. Risa grita enloquecida cuando se viene por detrás, y Rito también se viene con gran intensidad y se descarga dentro de ella. Ninguno de los dos se mueve por unos segundos, hasta que Rito saca su pene, camina a rastras hasta la silla del profesor y se tumba por un momento. Risa se levanta con dificultad y mira aún con lascivia al chico, aunque ya estuviera bastante satisfecha.

─ No me imaginaba… jamás imaginé que podías ser una bestia de tal nivel. Deberíamos repetir esto algún día, ¿no crees?

Rito no responde, parecía que estuviera desmayado o algo así, cosa que nuevamente extrañaba a Risa. De pronto el chico abre los ojos y se mira las manos y todo su alrededor como si no supiera cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

─ Erm… ¿estás bien? ─ dice Risa sin saber qué hacer ante aquellos gestos tan raros.

─ ¿Dónde… estoy? ¿Eh? ─ Rito se mira desnudo y se pone completamente rojo mientras se tapaba con ambas manos ─ ¿C-cómo llegué a este lugar? ¿Y por qué estoy desnudo? ¿Q-qué haces desnuda, Mo-Mo-Momioka?

Risa no responde, ella estaba tan confundida, o incluso más, que el propio Rito. El chico tarda un rato para darse cuenta de que ahí estaba Risa, también desnuda, pero ella se abstiene de decir lo que pasó por considerar lo que acababa de pasar como algo especial que podría tener para sí misma, y no como un tema de broma para simplemente molestar. En cuanto a la razón por la que Rito no recordaba por qué había llegado allí, Risa tal vez nunca sabría con certeza qué pasó, pero podía sospechar lo que había pasado. Hace tiempo que era costumbre que ciertos inventos de Lala causaran desastres varios, casi siempre involucrando a Rito, pero si este era el caso, entonces había alcanzado un nivel completamente nuevo, aunque Risa esperaba que algún día se repitiera este desastre, siendo lo mejor en el género que había pasado hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, había algo que había pasado por alto, algo que había olvidado.

─ _¿Qué está pasando aquí? Acabo de escuchar ruidos_ ─ se oye la voz de Yui al otro lado de la puerta.

Sí, eso era lo que Risa había olvidado cuando empezó el pequeño juego con Rito. No había tomado en cuenta que Yui quizá siguiera en el salón del consejo.

 **Fin**

* * *

Si algún día aparezco nuevamente por aquí, tal vez intente hacer algo más humorístico, que no tengo mucho de eso por aquí, aparte del final del crossover que había hecho algún tiempo atrás. Bueno, espero que ese día que vuelva por aquí no sea muy lejano, pero por lo pronto espero que hayan disfrutado de esta lectura.

Hasta otra


End file.
